


lakeside

by meduise



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Summer, Trans Male Character, Years Later, precisely four, supposedly fluff but like. d18's own kind of fluff, very brief dysphoria mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meduise/pseuds/meduise
Summary: “Say, Kyoya.” Hibari hums, and Dino speaks up again. “What if I paid for your top surgery?”
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	lakeside

It’s an awfully hot summer day, one of those where even turning the fan on is completely useless because it blows _warm_ air instead of fresh air on you.

Dino is used to the heat but he still hates it. He really wishes to go to the beach, however for someone with a tattoo that covers half of his body because of much more illegal reasons than aesthetic ones, it’s simply _impossible_ to freely dive at the sea or at a swimming pool. 

To avoid melting like an ice cream under the sun, Dino decides to have a bath in a little, shallow lake he found at the end of a forest a while ago, and drag Hibari with him.

When Hibari and Dino get to the lake, the latter can’t hold back from exclaiming how much of a life savior that small ring of water is, and quickly disappears from Hibari’s sight to run to the lakeside and wash his face with such immaculate and cool liquid.

At his own lazy pace, Hibari reaches Dino, who looks no less energetic than a puppy that has just seen its owner come back home after work. It’s always the little things, the breaks from the routine, that cheer Dino up so much.

Hibari draws circles on the pool with a finger and quietly keeps looking at Dino, who is now sitting in the water and swinging his head as he hums his favourite Italian song. There’s enough shadow thanks to the trees, there’s a cool breeze and birds are chirping: everything feels relaxing enough that Hibari decides it hasn’t been a bad idea to come here, unlike he initially thought.

Dino turns around and crosses his arm below his head, which he tilts to face Hibari. “Aren’t you taking a bath? The water’s crazy good!”

Hibari _only just_ frowns — and after four years of acquaintance Dino knows Hibari well enough to see some degree of embarrassment in his face.

Dino stares at Kyoya's oversized, candid shirt for a bunch of seconds, and then he looks in his eyes again, understanding that he might have been a little insensitive. Dino's lips curve up in a soft, comprehensive smile. He apologizes. “It’s okay,” he adds. “Don’t go away, though.”

“I won’t,” Hibari says as he stands up and takes off his shoes, then he sits down again, putting his feet in the water. “I can still wash my legs.”

The conversation doesn’t last long, but the silence isn’t awkward. Both of them sit still, next to each other, and just enjoy the calmness of a summer Sunday afternoon spent in the woods without anyone’s disturbance.

But Dino is Dino, and he can’t keep quiet for _too_ long.

“Say, Kyoya.” Hibari hums, and Dino speaks up again. “What if I paid for your top surgery?”

Hibari is taken aback and his face clearly shows it. “What's with that now. Stop kidding.”

“I’ve never been any more serious than I am now,” Dino says, and when Kyoya looks at him in his eyes he _can tell_ Dino is not joking. “I’d like to pay it for you. I can take you somewhere where it's easier to have the surgery, too.”

Hibari giggles, almost letting himself show a little embarrassment again. “There is no need for you to do it. I can get it myself.”

“But I _want_ to! Won’t you accept a gift?”

A deep, yet amused sigh comes from Hibari's mouth. “If you put it like this, you won’t take a no as an answer, will you?”

Dino chuckles. He totally won't, he confirms.

It's maybe a matter of past habits that are hard to die, but for an instant Hibari doesn't trust that this offer doesn't bring a hidden meaning behind it, even though it'd be awful, given how delicate this topic is. "Why are you asking all of the sudden?" He smirks, teasingly. "You want to take a bath with me so bad?"

But Dino doesn't take the bait. "Can't say that wouldn't be nice, but first and foremost I want to make you happy."

These words have an unexpected impact on Kyoya, he requires a moment to take them in. He's at _loss_ of words instead, and he wonders how come he can't hide his fluster anymore. 

Yet it's true that Dino has stopped wanting something in return for what he does long ago, and he does sound and look sincere right now. Hibari _doesn't want_ to have doubts about it anymore. 

There's a smile on Hibari's face but Dino can't see it. “I accept your gift,” Kyoya says as he looks up to the sky, and he closes his eyes when he utters, "Thank you.”

“I’m glad." Dino's grin widens. "And I promise to do it.”

Silence falls around them, but it’s soon broken by Dino’s voice again, as well as a fist slammed on the soil. “Actually, you know what? Anything could happen in the meanwhile so I’m gonna write it in my will! That if I die, I want my money to go to your operation!”

It’s Hibari who snickers now. “Why are you like this?”

Dino is confused. “What do you mean ‘like this’?”

“ _Hyperbolic.”_

“But I’m not!” Dino argues, but judging from his face he’s refraining from bursting out laughing. Well, he can't really deny that he gets over the top sometimes. “This _is_ something to consider.”

“It is better to consider that _you_ _can't_ die unless _I_ kill you.”

And finally, a boisterous laughter tints the air. “How come we're back to _this_ after such a topic?”

Dino is terribly amused, but Hibari isn't any less.

“You brought it upon yourself.”

“Okay, fair.” Dino laughs again. “So let me remind you that the same goes for you as well.”

Hibari leans closer to Dino, who now can see his smirk really well, and whispers on his mouth, “It's too exciting to forget."

He seals the statement with a kiss.

_What a moment to renew their old oath._

* * *

Hibari is back home and having a shower. He thinks, and thinks.

He only ever felt dysphoric during early teenage, and those crises were quickly overcome too. He's not a guy who thinks he was born in the wrong body or anything of the sort. However, while he is not ashamed, while they're small, his breasts can be a source of discomfort during intimacy.

A chuckle escapes his mouth when he recalls the months, years ago, where he went on thinking that he wanted to rip them off. Right now it doesn't feel that bad anymore, but he can't wait to have them removed either way. 

Hibari murmurs in reply to Dino's words from earlier. "I look forward to it."

He looks forward to being happy. (With him.)


End file.
